Le côté postif de la provocation
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Kensei et Renji sont perturbés par quelque chose qui à la base ne devait être qu'une provocation... et puis quand Hisagi s'en mêle.
1. Ensemble

Titre : Le côté positif de la provocation

Couple : Kensei - Renji

Rating : T

Disclaimer : perso au Tite.K

Résumé : Université, Tennis, 2 Jeunes Hommes, Blessure, Question, 69, Souvenir, Disputes, Hisagi ....

____________________________________

**Université Runyikou 11h00**

L'entrée / sortie de l'établissement été ouvert sur un grand terrain réservé au foot, une compétition été en train de s'y jouer. Une compétition régional, ou Runyikou participait au quart-de-final. La première mitan n'avait pas encore été sifflé que le groupe de résidence Samui Boryoku mener 2-0, il faut dire que l'autre équipe n'était pas suffisamment motivé pour les affronter. Il fallait avoir le cœur en feu pour ne serait se que leur parler, alors les égaler dans un match, c'était même pas la peine. Mais bon le spectacle valait quand même le coup d'œil, juste pour admirer les Samui Boryoku en leur façon, tout à fait à part, de jouer. Et il faut aussi avouer que les membres étaient vraiment très sexy, et quand en plus la sueur s'y met, et aussi l'expression de leurs visages : concentrés ou excité (selon les goûts) et leur suprême indifférence malgré leurs forces, là y a rien à dire tu tombe raide. D'ailleurs les spectateurs, autant de garçons que de filles, avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, là ou allait leur préférence, et profité de chaque secondes.

Un peu plus loin, derrière le terrain, de l'autre côté des arbres, se jouer un match de tennis. Juste pour s'entrainer, avec de la compétition quand même, mais rien de se qui est stress, colère...

Les deux joueurs s'échangeaient la balle depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, aucun ne voulant céder ce point là qui ferait remporter un set à l'un des deux. Ils s'affrontaient souvent au tennis, pour maintenir et la forme et leur rivalité. Ils se respectaient tellement que chacun voulait montrer le meilleurs de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ils étaient amis depuis le collège et depuis n'avait cesser de progresser pour le regard de l'autre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté était puissant et rapide dans ses coups, ça seul technique se basant sur ses capacités physique, il n'allait que très rarement à l'avant, ayant un peu de raison, et préférait l'arrière du court, ses frappes étant alors à pleine puissance. Son adversaire n'était pas surpris par cette façon d'agir, ça collait parfaitement bien au caractère du personnage. Kensei était du genre à s'emporter facilement quand la colère lui venait et le problème était souvent réglé à l'aide de poings, la diplomatie n'étant pas vraiment son genre, quoique il devenait de plus en plus calme avec le temps, et oui l'expérience fait des miracles.

Quand à l'autre jeune homme, celui aux cheveux rouge, il misait aussi sur sa force mais s'emportant plus que Kensei, allait partout sur son côté du court et ne faisait pas vraiment attention ou il envoyait la balle, ce qui ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir du talent. Là était leur différence, Renji était beaucoup plus «sauvage» que Kensei. Son comportement aussi n'était pas étonnant, il était plutôt du genre tête bruler.

Bref un vrai petit duo qui pète le feu, et auquel il vaut mieux pas chercher les embrouilles, d'ailleurs ,ça, tout le monde le savait. Renji et Kensei n'étaient pas considérer comme des terreurs, mais plutôt comme des mecs à part avec qui faut pas chercher à aller trop loin. Si on n'est gentil avec eux ils le sont aussi et inversement, faut pas chercher compliqué. De toute façon les deux jeunes hommes étaient loin d'être vus d'un mauvais œil, leur façon de faire, leur caractère, leur physique, étant au summum du «cool».

Kensei venait d'envoyer, force au max, une balle, pille bien situer pour un beau coup droit à la Renji. Celui-ci ne se priva pas, et également de toute ses forces, renvoya la balle droit sur Kensei.

Ce dernier ne pu l'éviter et la reçu en plein dans l'abdomen. Sur le coup il eu le souffle coupé et se pencha en avant la main sur l'impact. La bouche de Renji fit une drôle de moue, tenailler entre l'inquiétude pour son amis et le plaisir d'avoir gagner le set.

Kensei toujours plié en deux gronda à Renji :

-Ramène ton cul ici sale rouquin !

-Ahh désolé Kensei j'ai loupé mon coup.

Renji rappliqua vite fait auprès de son ami, le poussant doucement en arrière pour qu'il s'assoit. Cependant Kensei voyait autre chose à faire.

-Pauvre crétin j'vais t'pulvériser.

L'argenté agrippa violemment le tee shirt de son ami, le plaçant alors tout près de lui, leur visage dangereusement proche. Kensei était à la limite de la crise totale, même Renji pouvait pas s'en sortir comme ça après avoir déclencher sa colère et surtout que c'était d'une façon assez humiliante pour lui. Non mais, se prendre une balle, et puis quoi encore? Surtout que c'était par ce rouquin à la noix, depuis quand il avait assez de force pour lui faire mal celui-là? Il avait toujours eu l'avantage pourtant, jusqu'à présent ....

Renji profita du trouble de Kensei pour lui susurrer sournoisement un sourire de plus en plus large aux lèvres :

- Me dit pas que t'a eu mal mon grand Kensei ?

Ce dernier se figea et observa son ami, celui-ci avait pris un visage inquiet, sourcils froncés, yeux agités, mais l'effet était casser par son sourire qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Oui une véritable tête brulé, faut vraiment pas avoir froid aux yeux pour provoquer ainsi un gars comme Kensei, même en étant son ami. L'argenté sera alors encore un peu plus ses poings, un sourire de démon apparu sur son visage alors que ses yeux étaient tout d'un coup devenu très sombre.

Renji profitant alors, au maximum, de ses derniers instant, ajouta avec un grand sourire et en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de son aîné :

-Tu veux un bisous pour que ça fasse plus bobo ?

Kensei réagi au quart de tours et tout en lui envoyant son poing en plein dans sa joue gauche, lui cria lâchant toute sa colère :

-T'fout pas d'ma gueule sale bâtard, j'suis d'jà assez énervé.

Renji alla valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin, la joue en feu. Kensei le poing au niveau du visage regardait toujours méchamment le rouquin, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait totalement sonné, il se calma un peu et se rapprocha de son ami. Il le secoua, mais il n'eut pas de réaction.

-Bordel il fait chier. Son corps devrait être aussi solide que sa grande gueule d'temps en temps.

Grognon, il se décida tout de même à porter son amie hors du court et l'allonger sur l'herbe aux pieds des arbres. Il retourna chercher leurs affaires et les déposa eux aussi sur l'herbe, avant de se poser à son tour. De là ou il était, il avait une vue parfaite sur le terrain et sur le match qui s'y jouer, cette vision eu pour effet de le calmer entièrement. Il posa un regard insistant sur l'un des joueurs en particulier. Cela faisait quelque minutes déjà qu'il le fixait ayant totalement oublié le pauvre Renji, quand une main qui l'agrippa le fit sursauter.

-Bah alors on se laisse surprendre ?

Kensei baissa son regard sur Renji qui lui souriait gentiment.

-J'ai le droit de rêvasser quand même ?

-Oui surtout quand _il_ est dans les parages.

A cette remarque l'argenté plissa doucement des yeux et fixa intensément le rouquin afin de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais apparemment il avait de l'expérience et ne failli pas à son regard.

-Lève toi j'en ai marre de baisé le yeux pour un gars comme toi !

Renji rit doucement

-Toujours en colère on dirait.

- ....

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Nan

-Hum j'suis pas si sure ... tu veux vraiment pas un petit bisous ?

-Tu devrai profiter de mon calme Renji.

Le rouquin rit de nouveau et provocateur se redressa et passa sensuellement sa main au niveau de l'abdomen de son ami. Tout en appliquant un frottement très doux il susurra à son l'oreille :

-Et toi tu devrai profiter de mes attentions.

Kensei lui jeta un regard de côté et provocateur à son tour répliqua un sourire au coin des lèvres :

-Tu n'arrivera jamais à me satisfaire mon pauvre Renji.

-Ah vraiment ? Ne te crois pas aussi résistant.

Le rouquin se colla délibérément de plus en plus près de son ami. Ce dernier restait impassible même s'il ne se cachait pas que Renji était vraiment tentant. Celui-ci profitant du silence de son aîné passa sa main sous son tee-shirt et appliqua à nouveau un doux frottement à l'abdomen, son autre main était remonter le long de son dos pour finalement caresser les cheveux courts et délicat de l'argenté. Tous chez Kensei l'enflammai, sa peau était si délicate, malgré les apparences, qu'il aurai voulu que lui seul est la chance de pouvoir la toucher, et ses cheveux si souple, il aurai désiré les avoirs constamment près de lui pour y passer ses doigts. Et ce corps était si engageant, il le voulait tout de suite.

Renji s'apprêtait à aller plus loin quand la main de Kensei qui était allé se coller à la mâchoire du rouquin, le força à tourner son visage. Ce dernier ne pu voir que les yeux si intense de son aîné quand ce dernier plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Un échange mi-passion, mi-douceur commença.

Kensei avait pris l'initiative et «obligeait» Renji à suivre son allure, celui-ci au summum de la joie ne se faisait pas prier et accentuait le baiser en ne cessant de rapprocher la tête de son vis-à-vis, tout en profitant au passage du visage à explorer. Kensei, de son côté, avait laisser sa main droite sur la mâchoire de Renji et la caressait gentiment, comme pour y apaiser son feu, alors que la gauche ne cessez de faire des allers et retours le long du buste du rouquin.

Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais pensés en arriver là. Bien-sûr ils trouvaient chacun que l'autre était désirable. Mais leur amitié était si soudée qu'elle ne pouvait laisser place à un autre sentiment. Certes ils ne cessaient de se provoquer, surtout Renji, pour maintenir éveiller leur rivalité, mais de là à arriver à se rapport si intime qu'est le baiser.

En plein milieu de celui-ci, Kensei ouvrit les yeux et admira son ami. Il avait l'aire si heureux et tellement passionné, à croire qu'il en avait toujours rêvé. C'est vrai qu'à force d'être aussi proche, un gars comme Renji, avait surement du fantasmer un peu. D'ailleurs même lui y avait déjà pensé, mais ça semblait si bizarre une relation entre eux. Voir son meilleur ami en son petit ami.

Renji ouvrit les yeux lui aussi, Kensei le regardait si intensément, qu'il failli les refermer aussitôt. Un regard si intense mais si indéchiffrable. C'était se regard qui l'avait attiré. En plus du caractère peu commun de Kensei, c'était ses yeux, qui le rendait si différent, qui l'avait fait se rapprocher de lui. Il avait eu, dès le premier instant, envi de le découvrir, être proche de lui. Mais être son meilleur ami lui avait toujours suffit. Quoique .... il pensait souvent à lui quand même.

Au bout d'un petit moment ils se séparèrent. Kensei passait sa langue, dans un mouvement lent, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Renji, lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Kensei étira un léger sourire.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Renji sourit à son tour.

-Tu veux dire .... si c'était du sérieux ou pas ?

-Hum

- .... honneur aux vieux, fit Renji sourire aux lèvres, évitant ainsi la question.

Une veine palpita furieusement à la tempe de l'argenté, mais celui-ci préféra ne pas relever, surement un peu attendri par le baiser. Il souffla légèrement et posa un regard sérieux dans celui de son ami.

-Ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime en tant qu'ami, rien de plus .... mais aussi, que le baiser m'a plus....

-Oui, intervient Renji, à moi aussi.

Les deux semblaient très sérieux et ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Un sourire s'étirant un peu plus sur ses lèvres et fermant doucement les yeux, Kensei continua :

-Je sais aussi qu'une relation ne débute pas toujours par un amour passionné .... mais juste par une attirance autant au point de vue physique que mental.

-....

-On est très proche de part notre amitié, c'est se qui me gêne un peu mais .... j'suis très bien avec toi, t'es la première personne avec qui j'ai envi de passer le plus de temps .... donc .... je .... si tu veux ....

Kensei fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, comme étonné par son propre trouble. Compatissant Renji pris sa place et le rouge aux joues, mais toujours fixement accroché au regard de son ami, déclara :

-Si tu veux bien j'peu être ton .... petit copain.

Kensei n'eut aucune réaction sur l'instant, et Renji commença légèrement à s'inquiéter, il baissa alors les yeux sur ses mains crispées dans l'herbe. Mais il les releva alors qu'une main l'avait saisit par le menton.

-Ne baisse jamais le regard face à moi.

- ....

Kensei lui fit un sourire en coin, et s'approchant tout près du visage du rouquin, lui répondit :

-Ouai ça me plairais bien d'être avec toi, on peu toujours essayer nan ?

Il lui donna un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et attendit sa réaction. Renji semblait troublé comme si il n'osait pas dire quelque chose de gênant mais il se déclara finalement :

-Et ... qu'est-ce que .... qu'est-ce que tu fais de .... Hisagi ?

-Hisagi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir ?

- Y à un truc entre vous non ?

-Ouai et alors ?

Kensei vu le regard de Renji se durcir .... à cause d'Hisagi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire l'à dedans lui ?

-T'a un problème avec Hisagi ? J'savais pas que tu l'connaissais.

-Non je .... j'le connais juste parce que c'est ton ami c'est tout.

-Bah alors ?

-.... Vous êtes proche non ?

Enfin l'éclair traversa l'esprit de Kensei. C'était ça.

-P'tain tu vas pas déjà me faire une crise quand ....

-Non c'est ..., l'interrompit Renji, juste que .... j'ai jamais compris se qui vous lier. Vous sembler si proche. Tu me parle jamais de lui. J'sais pas se qui ....

-La ferme !

Renji fut surpris par l'interruption mais s'arrêta, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Kensei attendis un peu qu'il se reprenne et continua :

-D'abord on est pas si proche que ça, c'est juste un pote. Et qu'est-ce tu veux que j'te parle de lui ? J'ai l'habitude d'te parler des gens que j'connais ?.... Tu sais bien que j'aime pas raconter ma vie en plus.

-Ouai c'est vrai, t'a raison, j'ai un peu déconné mais ....

-Ouai plutôt. Moi et ce sale gosse ? Nan mais faut avoir d'l'imagination quand même.

Kensei s'adossa à un arbre, les mains derrière la tête. Il posa son regard sur le joueur de tout à l'heure. Un grand brun, mince, musclé, et qui arborai comme tatouage sur la joue gauche, un nombre des plus provocateur.

-Hisagi, j'l'ai rencontré pour la première fois quand on était en quatrième année toi et moi, j'trainais près du canal et il était en train de se faire tabasser par des gars, alors j'ai été l'aider. J'les ai tous défoncé et du coup le gamin c'est mis à m'admirai. J'étais devenu son étoile et j'ai commencé à toujours vouloir le protéger.

-C'est pour ça qui c'est fais faire ce tatouage ?

-69 ? Ouai, il trouvait ça trop classe.

Kensei se mit à sourire très tendrement. Renji, lui, faisait une drôle de tête. Il ne devait pas se méfier de se gosse, mais bon, pour que Kensei est une expression pareille fallait quand même être un cas. «Bon j'arrête d'être jaloux moi, il m'appartient pas merde!». Il regarda plus intensément son ami, il était vraiment mignon quand il était calme et nostalgique. Renji sourit intérieurement, il savait comment le rendre encore plus mignon.

-Il disait aussi que comme ça il me ressemblerait, qu'il deviendrait aussi fort que moi. Et aussi que y aurait toujours un lien qui nous unirez, il a peur de la séparation j'crois.

Kensei baissa les yeux sur son ventre, il souleva son tee-shirt jusqu'à que son 69, à lui, soit visible. Il y avait une marque rouge juste en dessous, la trace de l'impact.

-Eh ben tu m'as pas loupé .... Ah tien, au faite, on n'en était ou du match ?

-J'ai gagné qu'est-ce tu crois !

-Quoi ? Que dalle, t'as juste marquer l'point.

-J'te signal que c'était le point de la victoire.

- .... on n'a fait qu'un set.

-Mais on fait toujours qu'un set.

Il accentua sa pensée en un grand signe de tête positif. Kensei s'énerva, le rouquin se moquait délibérément de lui, il était vraiment motivé pour les coups aujourd'hui.

-Ta gueule t'a pas gagner.

Renji voyant la menace, se résigna. Un coup à la Kensei énervé, ça suffisait.

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Sale lâche!

-Quoi ? La résignation sauta en éclat.

Renji se leva, énervé. Il l'accusait d'être lâche. Il allait voir se sale argenté, comment ça se finissait quand, lui, Renji, péter un cable, un vrai !

-Redit ça pour voir enfoiré.

-Quoi ?

Se fut au tour de Kensei de se lever. Comment il osait l'insulter comme ça cet abruti. Il allait voir que, lui, Kensei, on le respecter.

-Pour qui tu te prends connard ?

-Ferme là c'est toi qui m'a chercher.

-J'avais pas raison peut-être ?

-Ouai ben désolé mais tes coups ils sont pas tout léger ....

-Normal j'suis pas une femmelette, _moi_.

**-**Quoi ? Tu veux que j'te frappe ?

-T'a qu'à essayer pauvre naze.

-Tu vas voir sale ....

Renji se jeta sur Kensei, le poussant ainsi dans la légère descente les séparant du terrain. Renji surplomber Kensei, mais les coups s'échangeaient autant des deux côtés. En même temps ils donnèrent chacun un coup à l'autre qui les arrêta. Renji se reçu un violent choc sur sa joue déjà touché, Kensei, aussi, se le reçu sur sa joue gauche qui, elle,était restée intact jusqu'à présent. Tous les deux firent une grimace et finalement ce redressèrent légèrement et très lentement, un peu calmé, ou plutôt sonné.

-P'tain t'es con !

-C'est toi qu'es con !

-Bon ça va on s'arrête là, merde.

-C'est toi qu'à commencé, fit Renji d'une toute petite voix.

Ils se regardèrent fixement et finalement Renji se décida à faire le premier pas. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kensei. D'abord là rencontre fût timide, comme un peu mal à l'aise par ce qui venait de se passer, puis Kensei accentua le baiser, le rendant plus rude, plus eux quoi.

Absorber par leur querelle et leur réconciliation, ils n'avaient pas fait attention que leur cris avait attiré tout les regards du terrain. Un jeune homme aux cheveux brun se dirigeait déjà vers eux.

Hisagi Shuuhei se déplaçait impassible en leur direction, pourtant un net froncement de sourcil était inscrit sur son visage. Il avait bien reconnu Kensei de loin et celui qui était avec lui ne pouvait être que se Renji, il était si peu discret avec cette crinière. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas et les deux jeunes hommes ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il s'arrêta devant eux juste derrière les barres de limites du terrain qui les séparer. Hisagi semblait réprimer une grimace devant l'image de Kensei entrain d'embrasser le rouquin.

Les deux prirent enfin conscience de la présence du brun. Ils tournèrent, ensemble, légèrement la tête et alors que Renji ouvraient de grand yeux, Kensei, lui, restait impassible étirant juste un léger sourire.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce tu fous ? T'a pas encore fini de jouer nan ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Commence pas Shuuhei, répondit Kensei d'un ton blasé, j'fais juste qu'embrasser mon p'tit ami ! C'est pas la mort !

-Pardon ? .... Petit ami ?

Kensei fit un signe positif de la tête et passa un bras autour du cous de Renji. Ce dernier ayant toujours sa tête d'abrutis.

-Ouaip

-Tu sorts avec ce rouquin ? Et depuis quand ? s'énerva Hisagi.

-Depuis t'à l'heure.

Le brun regardait avec incrédulité les deux autres. Brusquement il passa sous la barrière et attrapant Renji pas son tee-shirt le projeta au loin. Celui-ci surpris par l'attaque releva brutalement la tête et croisa des yeux furieux. Les yeux ne suffisant pas, Shuuhei déclara avec hargne :

-Tu l'touche pas enfoiré, il est à moi.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase, qu'une main puissante l'attrapa par son col et le projeta, lui aussi, en arrière. Kensei se trouvait entre les deux, debout, et plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

-Putain, tu vas pas faire chier Hisagi et j'te signal que j'suis pas ton chien, j'fais s'que j'veux d'ma vie.

-L'autre jour tu m'as dit que t'aimais personne (et ouai, le Kensei il attire les regards, alors fallait bien rassurer le p'tit brun), répliqua le brun sans se démonter.

-Et alors ?

-....

-J't'ai pas parler d'amour nan ?

-.... Alors pourquoi tu sorts avec lui ? insista Shuuhei.

-Une envie .... c'est tout.

Renji haussa un sourcil «C'est tout ? Putain j'ai l'aire super important moi l'à d'dans», il se renfrogna un peu mais continua à les écouter.

-J'm'en fous, j'veux pas que quelqu'un t'touche.

-Arrêt de débité des conneries comme ça gamin, tu m'saoule.

Le ton exaspéré de Kensei, fit baisser la tête à Hisagi. Il serait durement ses mains et il était sur le point de pleurer. Kensei souffla et se rapprocha de son protégé. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Ecoute, c'est pas parce que j'ai quelqu'un que ça va changer quelque chose entre nous .... j'serais toujours là, t'inquiète pas.

Hisagi releva la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux de Kensei. Il ne devait pas pleurer, cela les affaiblirai tous les deux. Et aussi il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, ça, ça aller pas être tous simple. Mais bon, un petit ami comme cet autre rouquin ça pouvait passer, vu que c'était le meilleur ami de Kensei. «Mouai, j'arriverai peut-être à mis faire ....», pensa t-il avec une moue dubitative, puis reprenant un peu d'espoir «.... et après tout Kensei a dit que c'était pas de l'amour». Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte.

-C'est bon tu t'es remis ?

-Euh .... Oui.

-Ça à été vite, tu fais des progrès de jours en jours, répliqua sournoisement Kensei.

-Tu m'en aurait voulu si j't'avais fait une crise de jalousie.

-Bah .... c'est ce que t'as fais.

-Nan j'étais juste énervé, «quand j'suis jaloux c'est encore pire que quand j'suis en colère, c'est sur qu'il voudrait mieux pas qu'il voit ça, il m'en voudrait à mort».

-C'est bon, tout est réglé ? lança un petit Renji planqué derrière l'épaule de Kensei.

Hisagi lui montra un regard d'une total indifférence avant de répliquer amusé :

-Mais oui t'en fais pas, j'vous embêterais pas trop .... aller vaux mieux que j'aille jouer, faut que j'me défoule là. A plus.

Il se releva, s'aidant des épaules de Kensei. Renji reçu un coup d'œil sournois du brun, qui, juste avant de déguerpir rapido, embrassa l'argenté. Ce dernier ne le vit même pas venir, mais quand il réalisa enfin, Hisagi était déjà partis en courant.

-Putain, le p'tit con.

-Nan, nan, nan, nan mais je rêve ? s'exclama Renji.

Kensei du bousculer le rouquin, qui était resté figé par se qui venait de se passer et qui fixait d'un aire ahuri le terrain de foot, pour le faire réagir. L'argenté se retrouva ainsi au dessus de Renji, qui lui, était dos au sol.

-Soit pas faché, il aime juste faire un peu chier le monde.

-Ouai bah bizarrement je sens que j'vais être une de ses victimes préféré.

-De quoi tu t'plains abrutis ? C'est moi qu'il a embrassé.

-Ouai mais à partir de maintenant toi, Renji fixa son regard à celui de Kensei, c'est moi, il baissa son regard sur lui même.

-Hum .... c'est très touchant se que tu viens d'me dire .... tu cherches à m'exciter ou quoi ?

Renji leva les yeux au ciel. L'évidence même.

-Qui voudrais pas t'exciter ?

-Tu fais trop de compliment là .... tu veux encore jouer ou quoi ?

-Ça dépend ...., le rouquin passa sensuellement ses bras autour du coup de son homme, de quel jeu tu parles, fit-il en haussant les sourcils interrogateur.

-Oh .... rassure toi. Un jeu très plaisant.

-Ouai je sens que j'vais aimer. J'espère que tu m'y habitueras.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, tu risques de voir cette vision que tu as en se moment, se répéter de nombreuses fois.

-Ne te crois pas si dominant mon cher Kensei, répliqua Renji en passant un doigt sur la mâchoire de son aîné.

Celui-ci sourit de toute ses dents.

-Me provoquer à un moment pareil est une très mauvaise idée Renji, et il ajouta un sourire carnassier aux lèvres : tu vas morfler mon rouquin.

_______________________________________

Voilà fini pour cette OS ^^

Alors on a aimé ??

Bon juste j'vous rassure, pour leur première fois ensemble ils l'ont pas fait devant tout le monde, c'est pas des exhibitionnistes quand même (non?).

Bon si vous avait aimé j'peux rajouter un petit chapitre pour ceux qui veulent une petite suite... et je ferais peut-être aussi un retour pour le Kensei - Hisagi.


	2. Réflexion

Titre : Le côté positif de la provocation

Couple : Kensei - Renji

Rating : M

Disclaimer : perso au Tite.K

Résumé : Comment se passe leur relation maintenant que Kensei et Renji sont ensemble ? Hisagi les laisse-t-ils tranquille ?

Warning : Presque que du Lemon

_________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Réflexion

Ils étaient partie au parc se trouvant non loin de leur université. Ça faisait environ 2 heures qu'ils trainaient là-bas à rien faire d'autre qu'a regarder le ciel allongé dans l'herbe ou à se lancer des pics. Les deux jeunes hommes sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant 2 mois. Ces derniers avaient été légèrement agité, pas que le couple ne se supportait plus ou des trucs dans le genre mais il y avait un petit intrus qui n'arrêtait pas de se mêler de leurs histoires.

Renji en était de plus en plus agacé de se vaurien qui essayait de perturber leur relation. Il s'était vraiment beaucoup attaché à son homme et il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause d'un malentendu que _ce Shuuhei_ pourrait provoquer.

Kensei, lui, n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Que Hisagi se mêle ou non de leur histoire ça n'y changeait rien. Si il voulait rester avec Renji il resterai, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il voyait bien que son ami portait terriblement sur les nerfs de son petit-ami, mais le problème c'est qu'il tenait trop à Shuuhei pour l'envoyer balader et il n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre au rouquin que tout ce que faisait le jeune homme n'avait aucune importance, qu'il avait beau s'obstiner cela ne porterait jamais atteinte à leur couple. Mais bon, Renji était une vrai tête de mule.

Ils parlaient sans y faire très attention de se qui s'était passé la veille, c'est-à-dire d'une belle partie de jambes en l'air qui commençait terriblement bien mais qui fut malheureusement interrompu par l'intrusion «involontaire» d'un certains jeune homme. Ce petit souvenir avait amené une réflexion à Renji. Réflexion qu'il semblait vraiment prendre à cœur vu son air sérieux. Kensei qui le voyait perdu dans ses pensées l'interpella :

-Oï Renji qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda l'argenté comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas.

-Off, en faite j'réfléchisais à un trucs Kensei, répondit le rouquin reprenant ses esprits.

-Et c'est ?

-Bah... sur nous deux...

-Quoi sur nous deux, répliqua brusquement Kensei.

-Oh on se calme, c'est juste sur... sur notre relation... au niveau sexuel, fini par avouer Renji dans un souffle et le rouge au joues.

-Bah quoi ça te plais plus, fit Kensei en se redressant, se mettant en position de tailleur.

-Mais non t'es con c'est pas le problème, répliqua Renji en se redressant à son tour et évitant de regarder dans les yeux son aîné.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Kensei pas loin de l'énervement. Et puis tu m'regardes quand tu m'parles, fit-il d'un ton sévère.

Renji tourna lentement son visage vers son amant. Il avait du mal à le regarder en face, surtout qu'il était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose d'assez gênant pour lui. Il décida tout de même d'en assumer les conséquence (foutage de gueule de son aîné) et donc se lança :

-J'me demandais juste si tu pouvais pas me laisser... mener de temps en temps ? fit Renji en réprimant une grimace de honte.

-Et pourquoi j'f'rais ça, répliqua Kensei qui ne fut absolument pas perturbé.

-Et pourquoi pas ? rugit Renji qui commençait à en avoir marre de l'attitude de nonchalance de son partenaire et aussi de ses airs de grand chef.

-T'es qu'un crétin, si tu veux m'prendre c'est toi qui doit l'décider t'as pas à m'le demander t'es suffisamment grand, fit Kensei en prenant une tête de donneur de moral.

-...

-Et puis de toute façon vaudrait mieux pas qu't'essaie parce que vu comme t'es prude..., commença l'argenté moqueur.

-Quoi ? rugit le rouquin. Prude ? Moi ? fit-il en se levant, dominant de sa hauteur Kensei.

-Bah ouai t'as vu comme tu rougit dès que tu parles de sexe, t'es plus une jeune pucelle pourtant t'aurait du commencer à t'y faire, fit calmement Kensei en se moquant ouvertement du rouquin.

-Toi, tu vas voir si j'peux pas... commença à menacer Renji avant d'être interrompu par son petit ami.

-Tiens, faudrait p't'être y allé, y commence à y avoir des nuages pas très beau, fit Kensei qui avait le visage relevé pour parler à Renji et qui donc voyait parfaitement le ciel. Il se redressa en s'époussetant légèrement avant de tourner le dos à son amant pour se diriger vers la sortie du parc.

-Kensei..., rugit sourdement le rouquin en ce précipitant derrière lui, sa colère étant loin d'être atténué par le changement de sujet.

-Commence pas Renji, faut pas l'prendre mal c'que j'dis, c'est juste un conseil, fit Kensei en haussant les épaules.

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout l'argenté se fit violemment attrapé par l'épaule puis propulser un peu plus loin contre un arbre. Il n'avait pas tout compris jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les yeux sombre que fixait sur lui Renji. Il allait se redressait en engueulant le rouquin et en lui donnant certainement quelques coups quand celui-ci le plaqua contre l'arbre en le saisissant par les épaules.

-Putain mais t'es pas bien qu'est-ce tu fais ? rugit Kensei qui n'appréciait vraiment pas la façon d'agir de Renji.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ils ne se tapaient presque plus, ils s'échangeaient seulement quelques coups pour maintenir la forme et pour régler parfois quelques divergences, mais bon ils n'allaient jamais jusqu'à avoir ce regard. Apparemment Kensei avait pas mal vexé Renji. Pff il n'avait dit que la vérité après tout, pourquoi il s'emportait comme ça celui-là ?

-Je ne fais que suivre un conseil, répliqua Renji un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà que t'écoutes se que je dis maintenant... ouai bah si tu veux t'exciter sur moi tu fais ça plus tard , moi j'ai pas envi d'me taper la grève parce que Monsieur n'a pas aimé mes propos, fit Kensei en ayant haussé la voix d'un ton. Et maintenant tu me lâche, fit-il plus sévère encore et en secouant légèrement ses épaules.

-C'est moi qui décide nan, fit Renji ironique, alors je décide de te prendre ici sous cet arbre et à la vue de tous (il dit ça mais ils sont dans un coin isolé du parc, ils aiment pas trop la foule).

-Ah ouai ? Essai juste pour voir espèce d'abruti, répliqua Kensei en fronçant les sourcils et le nez, signe de provocation de sa part.

-Tu vas voir si j'suis une jeune pucelle, fit Renji avant de saisir d'une main les cheveux de l'argenté et de les tirer en arrière.

Il se colla alors entièrement à Kensei et lui donna un baiser des plus sauvage, enfonçant brusquement sa langue, qui n'avait pas eu la permission d'entrée, dans la bouche de son petit ami. Il appuya aussi brusquement sur l'entre jambe de se dernier avec l'un de ses genoux, l'immobilisant ainsi un peu mieux. Kensei laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé par le baiser que lui imposait Renji. Ce dernier accentua chacune de ses deux pressions au maximum avant de tout relâcher... ou presque. Il tenait encore fermement Kensei par les épaules.

L'argenté était légèrement essoufflé, Renji aussi d'ailleurs, et lançait en regard emplie de colère à son petit ami, il n'aimait vraiment pas son comportement. Le rouquin avait repris quelques peu son état normal, il n'avait plus un regard assassin au fond des yeux mais une lueur furieuse y régnait encore un peu.

Kensei essaya de le repousser en bougeant ses épaules, mais voyant que ça ne marchait pas il utilisa alors ses jambes. Cependant quand il voulu porter un coup au rouquin, celui-ci les avaient immobilisées en appuyant les siennes de façon à ce que Kensei ne puisse pas les levers.

-T'as intérêt à me lâcher vite fait avant qu'j'm'énerve Renji, menaça Kensei d'une voix sourde et avec un regard noir.

-C'est bien toi qui m'as dis de prendre les devants, fit le rouquin en fixant très sérieusement son amant. Et puis comme tu vois j'ai envi d'toi maintenant, alors j'vois pas pourquoi j'me retiendrais, fit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ne laissant pas la «discussion» continuer Renji se colla de nouveau à Kensei tout en passant une mains sous le débardeur. Il la passa dans le dos qu'il serra pour ainsi mieux emprisonner son petit ami. Son autre main put alors libérer l'épaule de Kensei, qui gigotait pas mal mais que Renji arrivait encore à maintenir assez fermement, et ainsi descendre vers une partie intime de l'argenté. Le rouquin passa directement sa main sous les couches de tissu et entreprit rapidement de faire des mouvements de vas et viens. Kensei se raidit sous le toucher mais continua encore à essayer de repousser Renji.

Ce dernier avait glissé son visage dans le cou si alléchant de son amant. Il y dégustait pleinement la peau douce et âcre. Il remontait de temps à autre pour aller taquiner le lobe d'oreille de son aîné, déclenchant d'infimes frissons chez celui-ci. Kensei ne supportant plus cette situation donna un violent coup de tête au rouquin qui se laissa surprendre et qui donc lâcha un peu sa prise. Ce qui suffit à Kensei qui éjecta sans ménagement son amant un peu plus loin. Il ne fit rien d'autre. Même pas une gueulante, même pas un petit coup de poing. Rien du tout. Il se contenta juste de regarder Renji avec une lueur sombre au fond des yeux.

-Pas comme ça, fit-il.

-... Renji haussa les sourcils.

-J'veux pas qu'on le face comme ça, souffla Kensei en se grattant le front, reprenant par la même occasion un peu d'aplomb.

Renji baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Pourquoi il avait déconné comme ça ? C'était pas leur genre de faire ça ainsi pourtant. Même si il avait été en colère il se sentait hyper mal maintenant. Il n'osa pas dire un mot jusqu'à que Kensei s'approche un peu de lui, attirant son attention. L'argenté souffla, assez ennuyé, mais annonça tout fort :

-Aller c'est bon... j'veux bien qu'tu m'fasse l'amour alors ramène ton cul, fit-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de main.

-J'croyais que j'devais décider par moi même, répliqua Renji avec un sourire.

-Eh putain j'fais un effort là, alors viens pas faire chier, gueula presque Kensei.

Déjà qu'il devait se laisser prendre, ce qui était pas super pour la fierté du jeune homme, mais en plus si cet abruti se foutais de lui ça allait pas le faire. Si il acceptait ça c'était juste parce qu'il l'aimait mais bon fallait pas qu'il vienne trop le titiller non plus.

Renji ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha d'un pas vif de Kensei. Ils restèrent quelques instant à ce regarder les yeux dans les yeux puis le rouquin poussa doucement sur le torse de son aîné pour le caler contre l'arbre.

-Pour me faire pardonner j'vais t'offrir un petit plaisir, lança Renji avec un sourire lubrique.

Kensei ne répondit rien mais le sourire carnassier qui s'était affiché sur son visage en disait suffisamment. Renji descendit directement vers se qui l'intéressait. Il déboutonna facilement le pantalon de l'argenté qui alla vite s'échouer au bas de ses pieds. Le plus jeune défit lentement le tissu noir qui le séparais de l'intimité de son homme. En même temps qu'il le laissait glisser sur les cuisses fermes de Kensei il touchait du bout de ses doigts la peau si douce de son amant. Une fois le caleçon arrivé au même niveau que le pantalon il les remonta doucement vers l'intérieur des cuisses de son compagnon. Celui-ci frémi au léger touché de Renji.

Ce dernier agrippa agilement le sexe de Kensei et entrepris de faire quelques vas et viens pas très rapide. Parfois sa langue se mêlait au jeu, allant taquiner le bout du membre ou la peau se trouvant juste à côté. Une fois que le sexe commença légèrement à réagir Renji accéléra ses mouvements, les rendant soudainement plus vif et intense. Kensei ne put retenir un gémissement à cet instant. Le rouquin en sourit, c'était la première fois que son amant laissait échapper un sons comme ça. D'habitude s'était plutôt des sons rauques qu'il essayait d'étouffer au maximum, mais là c'était plus sensuel et plus... incontrôlé. Alors que le sexe était suffisamment dressé Renji remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Il rendit ainsi les vas et viens encore plus intense qu'avant. Kensei appuya sur la tête de celui qui était agenouillé devant lui et se courba un peu. Il n'était plus très loin.

En même temps qu'il s'occupait merveilleusement bien d'une partie excité, le rouquin parcourait de ses mains les fesses fermes et les cuisses robustes de son amant. Il les faisait glisser sur les muscles parfaitement bien dessiné des jambes de Kensei, aimant les sentir se contracté dès qu'il changeait un peu le rythme de ses vas et viens. Il laissa vagabonder un de ses doigt entre les fesses de son amant. Il le faisait glisser lentement entre, chatouillant par moment la peau fragile de son partenaire.

Quand il avait senti que Kensei n'était pas loin de se libérer il avait abandonner son occupation de taquiner le fessier de son amant et avait saisit fermement à deux mains le bassin de ce dernier. Il put ainsi mieux accélérer le rythme qui devint presque insupportable pour Kensei. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de se retenir, mais son amant était particulièrement en forme sur ce coup là, et de se tortiller légèrement sous les attentions si expertes de Renji. Il ne fut pas très long à se répandre déclenchant ainsi chez lui un sons rauque et comprimé sous le plaisir. Sa semence atterri entièrement dans la bouche de son petit ami qui n'en fut pas contrarié bien au contraire. Il avait toujours aimé se goût. Sa mélangeait le côté piquant et doux de Kensei, même si le piquant était plus présent.

Renji remonta doucement le long du buste de Kensei tout en soulevant le débardeur au passage et en léchant ses lèvres de la semence qui coulait encore. Tout en ce concentrant sur l'un des tétons bien dressé de son amant il enleva complètement cet habit qui gêner son exploration. Kensei qui n'était pas encore vraiment remis du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir ne fit pas particulièrement attention aux gémissements qui sortait de ses lèvres alors que Renji s'occupait de taquiner agréablement ses deux tétons. Il sortie enfin de sa transe quand le rouquin enfonça sans prévenir un doigt dans son intimité. Il se resserra aussitôt, vraiment mal à l'aise face à cette intrusion. Renji se doutant que son amant était encore vierge de se côté là commença à y aller en douceur. Il faisait glissait se doigt intrus le plus lentement possible dans l'intimité de son homme. Renji remonta son visage face à celui de l'argenté. Et décidant qu'il fallait occupé celui-ci à d'autres pensées plaqua sa main libre derrière sa nuque tout en lui appliquant un baiser des plus puissant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il faisait plus bas il embrassa Kensei presque brusquement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, répondant chacune à l'autre. Renji ne cessez de rendre le baiser plus intense en se rapprochant le plus possible. Il devait vite aider son homme à se décontracter sinon il n'arriverait pas à résister à le prendre sans ménagement. Et valait mieux pas prendre le risque de froisser autant le grand Kensei. Ce dernier se détendit assez rapidement . Dès que Renji l'avait remarqué il avait glissé lentement deux autres doigts dans l'intimité des plus étroite de son amant. Celui-ci, malgré le baiser, ne cessait de se tortillé, s'adaptant difficilement à l'intrusion de nouveaux doigts. Renji étouffait chacun de ses gémissements dans sa bouche, mais au bout d'un certains moment il du relâcher la pression de se baiser qui devenait bien trop intense. Les gémissements plaintif de Kensei se firent alors parfaitement entendre. Renji colla sa tête contre le cou de son homme avant d'accentuer les mouvements de ses doigts dans l'intimité de celui-ci. Les souffles des deux hommes devenait de plus en plus irrégulier. Le rouquin pouvait parfaitement voir et ressentir le torse de son homme se soulever à un rythme rapide et saccadé.

Au bout d'un moment quand il sentit son amant à peu près décontracté il enleva rapidement ses doigts et souleva une de ses jambes qu'il cola fermement à sa hanche. Il fit entrer son membre excité au possible dans l'endroit le plus intime de son amant. Enfin il pouvait se l'approprier. Il pénétra très lentement Kensei qui ne se laissa absolument pas faire en se contractant au maximum. Renji serra les dents et continua à avancer dans son amant. Quand il fut arrivé à la limites il souffla un petit peu toujours collé contre le torse de son partenaire. Il se redressa une fois qu'il enclencha les mouvements de vas et viens. Il put à loisir, alors que ses mouvements devenait peu à peu plus rapide et puissant, admirer le visage de Kensei tordu par une expression de plaisir intense mais aussi par une légère douleur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait le voir rougir. L'argenté s'habituait de mieux en mieux à sa présence et maintenant ne faisait plus attention à retenir ses gémissements.

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein dans leur plaisir il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir, c'est à peine si ils s'en rendirent compte. Ils étaient légèrement abrités par le feuillage des arbres mais quelques goutes passaient quand même à travers et finissait leur chemins sur leurs corps déjà mouillé par la transpiration. Renji se sentant bientôt venir accéléra la cadence, qui était déjà à un bon rythme. Leurs gémissements redoublèrent alors d'intensité mais il fallu encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se libèrent tous les deux. Kensei sur leurs corps à tous les deux et Renji en lui. Petite vengeance personnel, son amant s'était lui aussi libéré en lui la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait ensemble. Il avait prétendu qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, mon œil oui !

Renji se retira doucement de son amant tout en laissant sa jambe retomber délicatement au sol. Kensei était appuyé exténué contre l'arbre et Renji dans le même état face à lui l'avait encadré de ses bras pour les poser sur le tronc. Ils soufflèrent ensemble pendant assez longtemps profitant encore pleinement de se plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé.

Kensei remonta comme il put ses affaires sur lui avant de se laisser soudain glissé au sol, tirant Renji par son tee-shirt pour qu'il le suive, ce qu'il fit. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment avant que Kensei ne prenne la parole, son souffle étant suffisamment stabilisé :

-Eh ben c'est pas super facile ce rôle, fit-il avec une grimace.

-Ouai, tu penseras mieux à mon derrière maintenant, répliqua Renji avec un grand sourire.

-Peut-être bien, répondit simplement Kensei en souriant doucement à son amant.

A cette vision Renji ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-J'ai découvert plein de nouvelles facettes de toi Kensei... et elles sont très plaisante à regarder, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Répète encore une fois ça et sa va mal finir, grogna Kensei.

-Et c'est moi la jeune pucelle, fit Renji en éclatant de rire juste après.

Kensei le regarda d'un œil mauvais. Dommage qu'il soit un peu trop fatigué pour pouvoir en coller deux à ce rouquin. Mais bon, demain serait un nouveau jour. Le plus jeune arrêta des se moquer quand il vit la lueur pas très rassurante au fond des yeux de son homme. Il faudra qu'il surveille ses arrière demain. Comme il était lui aussi assez fatigué il se calma rapidement et alla se coller contre le torse de Kensei. Ce dernier l'entoura d'un bras alors que le rouquin passait le sien autour d'une des hanches de son homme. Ils rentreraient plus tard, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient encore bien du temps devant eux.

_______________________________________________________

Voilà fini pour ce couple ^^

Le prochain chapitre concernera Kensei et Hisagi à leur toute première rencontre ^^


	3. Hisagi Shuuhei

Titre : Le côté positif de la provocation

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Tite Kubo

Couples : Kensei - Hisagi Kensei - Renji

Rating : T

Résumé : Alors qu'Hisagi se dirige vers un certains couple pour perturber un peu les choses la nostalgie le prend et il repense au passé.

_______________________________________________

Deux mois ? Nan mais il y croyait toujours pas ! Comment ils avaient put tenir aussi longtemps ensemble ? Pourtant il arrivait plus ou moins bien à embrouiller les choses. Il faisait toujours particulièrement attention à taquiner ou plutôt _énervé_ le petit couple pour qu'il y ai dispute dans l'air, mais apparemment ils étaient suffisamment soudé pour ne pas trop prendre en compte ses interventions.

Il rageait tout seul. Deux mois que cet imbécile de rouquin c'était accaparé son Kensei. Au début ça allait plutôt bien il ne se mêlait pas trop de leurs affaires, mais la jalousie avait refait surface. Il ne supportait vraiment plus de les voir ensemble, surtout qu'ils semblaient chaque jour plus inséparables.

Son cœur se serrait et il se sentait subitement vide dès qu'ils les voyaient réuni. Même si il n'y avait pas de démonstration d'affection entre eux rien que d'imaginer Kensei prendre cet homme c'était... horrible. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier ça. Ses sentiments envers l'argenté ont toujours été difficile à comprendre. La seul chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait Kensei pour lui tout seul. Et oui, on est jamais possessif à moitié. Il savait aussi que Kensei tenait beaucoup à lui et que toute ces années ensemble ne pourrait pas s'effacer juste avec un nouvel petit-ami mais bon, c'était vraiment pas possible de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, voilà tout.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le destin qui était avec lui ou si c'était juste un coup de chance mais à chaque fois qu'il passait involontairement près du couple ou qu'il venait voir Kensei, celui-ci et Renji étaient toujours entrain de se disputer ou commençait à se toucher. Ce qui voulait dire que l'occasion était toujours la bonne pour lui. La seule exception avait été celle d'il y a quelques jours. Ce jour ou il avait vu Kensei se faire prendre par Renji. Il n'avait pas eu la force d'intervenir. Il c'était sentit brisé, trahit, même si Kensei n'avait rien fait de mal en soit, mais il le sentait s'éloigner de plus en plus (vraiment peur de la séparation celui-là) et ça il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

Mais bon, il s'était assez vite ressaisi et s'était encouragé à poursuivre ses embrouillages. Gardant toujours un masque joyeux ou sournois quand il était face au couple, même si il n'appréciait pas leur relation il ne voulait pas que Kensei se sente coupable de quoique se soit.

En ce moment même il se dirigeait vers l'appartement qu'avait pris ensemble ces deux là. Il était assez tard et il sentait parfaitement son coup de débarquer en plein dans une partie de jambe en l'air. Un sourire calculateur s'afficha sur ses lèvres, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui son intervention marcherait un peu mieux.

En même temps qu'il marchait il leva ses yeux vers le ciel obscurcie. Une lueur nostalgique apparu subitement dans son regard en repensant à l'argenté. Il faisait également nuit _ce jour_ _là_, ça avait été un moment très douloureux pour lui, mais aussi le plus inoubliable de toute sa vie. Sa première rencontre avec Kensei.

Il se souvenais vaguement que 4 ou 5 gars l'avaient attaqué, surement pour lui prendre son argent ou autres choses dans le genres «Encore des doué de la vie ceux là, essayer de voler des sous à un gamin d'une dizaine d'années, vraiment faut pas être très malin». Bref, il était tout de même en très mauvaise posture et c'était à ce moment là que Kensei était intervenue. Il n'avait fait qu'entendre les cris et les gémissements plaintifs des jeunes qui l'avait tabassé, mais une fois qu'il avait repris à peu près contact avec ce qui l'entourait il avait levé des yeux faible vers la source du bruit.

C'est là qu'il l'avait vue. Il se tenait fièrement devant lui le bras lever. Il pouvait amplement deviner le regard de défi qu'il lançait à ceux qui était à terre face à lui. Ces dernier n'étant vraiment pas très courageux ce soir s'étaient éclipsé bien vite. Kensei s'était alors retourné vers lui les sourcils encore froncé par la contrariété mais une expression assez ''douce'' sur le visage.

A ce moment là les yeux d'Hisagi s'était allumé et avait repris leur énergie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. En un seul regard il s'était mis à l'admirer. Kensei s'était accroupie devant lui et l'avait regardé assez troublé. Il lui avait demandé si il allé bien mais Shuuhei n'avait pas répondu, se contentant juste de ne pas le lâcher des yeux. Kensei s'apprêtait à se relever la mine encore plus contrarié quand le petit brun l'avait enlacer, s'accrochant comme un désespéré à son tee-shirt.

Kensei n'avait pas eu de réaction particulière mais après quelques secondes avait posé sa main sur la tête du plus jeune pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Hisagi ne voulait plus se décoller de l'argenté et si celui-ci n'avait pas décidé de ramener le petit brun chez lui ce soir là, ils seraient restés près du canal toute la nuit.

Par la suite ils étaient devenu assez proche, Shuuhei ne voulant pas se séparer de lui et Kensei s'attachant de plus en plus au gamin. Un jour l'argenté n'avait pas fait particulièrement attention et avait mit à vue son tatouage, se 69 qu'il s'était fait sur l'abdomen. Une ou deux semaines après cet imbécile c'était fait le même sur la joue, l'endroit à peine visible, en plus sous prétexte que comme ça ils seraient toujours lié. Même si il n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de se séparer un jour de son Kensei.

Ils avaient connu des jours comme ça assez énervant mais d'autre plus agréable et ils avaient continués à avancé, chacun surveillant l'autre du coin de l'œil. Pour que finalement se sale rouquin vienne lui piquer celui auquel il tenait temps, il ne pouvait pas les séparer comme ça.

Tout en ressassant tout ça Hisagi n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de ce fameux couple qui occuper tant ses pensées. Et quand il fut suffisamment près un sourire étira ses lèvres. Apparemment il avait deviné juste. Encore une fois, pour le grand malheur de Kensei et Renji, il allait débarquer à un moment vraiment très _intime_.

Et c'est sans plus de manière qu'il ouvrit brusquement la porte et fit une entrée presque théâtral. Cependant contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu aucunes déclarations ne put sortir de sa bouche, il était resté figé sous le spectacle se passant devant ses yeux. Apparemment il avait débarqué un peu trop tard, le couple n'étant déjà plus, et depuis longtemps, aux préliminaires. Hisagi rougit jusqu'au oreilles en découvrant Kensei... bah, _sur_ Renji. Il déglutie difficilement en voyant les regards haineux se portaient sur lui.

Renji qui était déjà rouge à la base le devint encore plus, presque comme ses cheveux, mais à savoir qui l'emportait entre la gêne et la colère. Kensei n'était absolument pas gêné mais plutôt vraiment très contrarié par l'arrivée soudaine de cet imbécile de gamin. Il se dégagea de Renji, qui se retrouva dans une position assez bizarre se qui permit à la gêne de prendre largement le dessus sur la colère, et complètement nu et en sueur s'avança menaçant vers Hisagi.

Ce dernier était paralyser. Certes Kensei était vraiment effrayant à ce moment là mais c'était surtout de le voir au naturel qui l'empêchait de faire quoique se soit. Il avait beau être dans un pétrin pas possible il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer (on peux le comprendre). Kensei l'attrapa par sa veste et le colla à lui pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Hisagi se sentait vraiment mais alors vraiment très petit.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? demanda Kensei d'une voix étouffé par la colère.

-Je... je..., Hisagi n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, même son excuse de tout à l'heure il n'arrivait plus à se la rappeler.

-J'attends, gronda sourdement l'argenté.

Shuuhei dégluti comme il le put. Si il avait déjà cru avoir vu Kensei menaçant il s'était lourdement trompé. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait disparaître à cet instant.

-Je... voulais te voir, répondit le brun en détournant le regard, ce qui avait été un moyen efficace pour reprendre un peu ses esprits.

-J'suis occupé, répliqua Kensei en relâchant Hisagi.

-Oui... j'ai vu, fit ce dernier en grimaçant mais toujours autant gêné que Renji.

D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était redresser et avait passer un drap sur ses épaules avant de se joindre à eux.

-Tu l'as encore fait exprès ? demanda Renji d'un ton étonnamment calme.

Shuuhei le regarda d'un air neutre, ses yeux étaient vide et il semblait ailleurs. Après la peur la dure réalité l'avait ramené rapidement sur terre. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir perdu Kensei. Il n'était plus là, plus près de lui. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, il ne chercha même pas à les réprimer. Kensei fronça les sourcils et Renji eu une mine étonné.

Finalement après quelques secondes l'argenté attrapa brusquement Renji par le bras et le tira rapidement vers la porte, le fichant dehors. Le rouquin compris parfaitement qu'il fallait les laisser seul (c'est surtout qu'il voulait pas que Kensei lui jette son regard noir) et donc resta planté dans le couloir avec son drap sur les épaules... espérant que personne ne passerait.

-Bon, souffla Kensei en se positionnant devant Hisagi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-...

-C'est simple, soit tu me dit se qu'il y a et on règle le problème soit j'te fous dehors et tu vas chialer toute la nuit, fit assez durement Kensei.

Hisagi ne savait pas quoi faire et le ton peu amène de l'argenté ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Comme pour se donner du courage il entoura le buste de Kensei de ses bras en faisant bien attention de ne pas le regarder.

-Me dis pas qu't'es en manque, souffla une nouvelle fois Kensei en portant une main à sa tête.

-Non, fit calmement Hisagi, puis, prenant une grande inspiration il se lança : je veux juste que tu soit avec moi.

Kensei porta ses yeux sur les cheveux brun qui était posé sur son torse. A peine avait-il entendu ses paroles qu'il s'était calmé. C'est d'une main douce qu'il vient caresser les cheveux de son protéger.

-T'es qu'une tête de mule, j't'ai déjà dit que même si Renji est devenu mon petit-ami je serais toujours là non ?

-C'est pas vrai, insista Hisagi comme un enfant, je... t'es toujours avec lui.

-C'est un peu normal, tss t'es qu'un crétin gamin, fit Kensei en relevant le visage du brun pour le mettre face au sien. Même si je suis avec Renji tu peux venir c'est pas...

-Tu crois quoi, l'interrompit le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils, que je pourrais supporter ça, tu dois bien... tu dois bien savoir ce que je ressens pour toi, termina Shuuhei dans un souffle et en rougissant légèrement.

-Ouai jm'en suis _un peu _renducompte mais bon, si ta pas remarqué on limite les contacts en public et puis si t'es là j'peux dire merde à Renji c'est pas un problème j'l'ai avec moi toute la nuit.

-Tu... t'as pas à faire ça, j'peux bien...

-Tais toi, ordonna Kensei lacement, c'est ce que tu veux non ? Alors pourquoi faut toujours que tu l'as ramène ?

-Mais vous êtes un couple, fit Hisagi qui se surpris vraiment à défendre leur cause.

-Ouai et alors ? J'tiens beaucoup à toi et c'est pas parce que j'sors avec Renji que j'vais te railler de ma vie... t'avais qu'à pas changer tes habitudes aussi, ragea doucement Kensei pour qui cette conversation était devenu bien trop sentimental, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un de ses domaines de prédilection.

-C'est peut-être bon pour toi, mais dans un couple on est deux, signala Hisagi de plus en plus surpris par ses propres propos.

-T'as un problème contre se que j'viens de dire Renji, fit Kensei en haussant un peu la voix.

-Pas de soucis Kensei, fit simplement celui-ci même si il n'était pas si enchanté que ça par cette perspective, mais de toute façon si il avait dit qu'il n'était pas ''ok'' Kensei l'aurait jeté alors...

-Tu vois ? fit Kensei en reportant son attention sur le jeune brun.

Malgré ses paroles Hisagi avait du mal à se sentir plus heureux, mais bon, s'était une nouvelle possibilité de faire évoluer les choses (dans son sens à _lui_) et puis si il pouvait voir Kensei et que celui-ci fiche des vents à Renji ça pouvait ne pas être si mal. Il fit un petit sourire à Kensei.

-Ok, j'ai juste à me débarrasser des pensées brumeuses qu'à encore ma tête et demain ça devrait aller mieux.

-Bien, lui répondit Kensei en lui offrant un de ses rares sourire.

Le brun rougit d'autant plus et baissa les yeux. Grossière erreur vu qu'il rougit encore davantage. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir des plus mal à l'aise mais Kensei qui avait parfaitement remarqué son trouble souffla discrètement en murmurant «encore un prude» puis se retourna pour se dirigeait là où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Renji ramène ton cul j'en n'ai pas fini avec toi, lança Kensei.

-J'arrive, fit Renji tout content de pouvoir quitter ce terrible couloir.

Hisagi se tourna vivement ne voulant plus regarder une parcelle du corps de Kensei qui le mettais dans tout ses états. C'est rouge au possible qu'il fila hors de la pièce en lançant un «amusez vous bien» pour s'en aller rejoindre sa chambre. Renji le croisa sans dire un mot n'ayant d'yeux que pour son homme. Il y avait encore un certains temps à attendre avant que ces deux là soit en de bons termes.

_________________________________________________

Voilà c'est la fin de cette fic

J'espère que j'ai pas trop déconné avec les sentiments sur ce chapitre, je pense pas les avoir très bien retransmis mais bon vous avez quand même du comprendre l'essentiel ^^

Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé ^^ et ceux qui m'ont lu...

Et prochainement un ''vrai'' Kensei - Hisagi ^^


End file.
